


Not a Bad Way to Wake Up

by books4belle



Series: Pijercybeth Oneshots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dare, First Kiss, Fluff, Inappropriate Erections, Mild slash, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books4belle/pseuds/books4belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, nothing’s wrong. I just thought that you would appreciate this.” Percy indicated the space between the two boys where Piper was laying.</p><p>Correction: where Piper and Annabeth were laying. The two girls had moved together over the course of the night and were now casually wrapped around one another. </p><p>“Tell me that’s not one of the hottest things you’ve ever seen?” Percy grinned over at Jason, lifting his eyebrows suggestively.</p><p> </p><p>Fluffy one-shot set after The New Rule, though you don't have to have read that to read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Bad Way to Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to The New Rule. 
> 
> All you really need to know about that story to read this one is that Piper made a rule that no one on the Argo II should sleep alone, so whoever is not on watch stays in the sleeping room (which is Coach Hedge's old room.)

“Pssst... Jason!”

Jason was drowsing, enjoying the feeling of being curled up with his girlfriend, when a hand gently shook his shoulder, trying to wake him. 

He opened his eyes and saw Percy, hitched up on his elbow and reaching across the space between them to nudge him. 

Jason was almost instantly awake. Had Percy heard something that indicated danger? Was something wrong with Annabeth? 

He sat up in bed quickly but cautiously, trying to avoid waking Piper. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing’s wrong. I just thought that you would appreciate this.” Percy indicated the space between the two boys where Piper was laying.

 

Correction: where Piper and Annabeth were laying. The two girls had moved together over the course of the night and were now casually wrapped around one another. 

Piper’s head lay on Annabeth's shoulder, her arm thrown over the taller girl’s waist. One of Annabeth’s hands rested on Piper’s arm, the other tangled in Piper’s dark hair. 

“Tell me that’s not one of the hottest things you’ve ever seen?” Percy grinned over at Jason, lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

Jason had to admit, it was pretty amazing. He’d never really been one of those guys who fantasized about being with more than one girl, but the sight of his beautiful girlfriend with another very attractive woman made his pulse quicken.

 

Annabeth stirred slightly and absently pulled Piper closer, seeking warmth against the morning chill. “What ‘you looking at?” she murmured. 

Percy smiled down at his girlfriend. “Just the fact that you and Piper cuddling there is a very attractive sight.”

“Is it now?” A mischievous smile played on Annabeth’s lips. 

“Piper,” she crooned, running her fingers through gently through Piper’s bangs to wake her. “The boys seem to enjoy seeing us like this.”

Piper stretched, arching her back, which only pressed her body more closely along Annabeth’s side. 

Jason’s mouth went suddenly dry. Percy somehow still had the power to speak. “You two look pretty comfortable,” he teased. 

Piper, who was still not fully awake, sighed and mumbled something like, “Girls are soft.”

“I agree,” mused Annabeth, leaning her head down to rest against Piper’s. “Maybe we should just forget about the boys and sleep like this every night.” 

 

Jason wasn’t proud of the small, pathetic noise that escaped his throat. Piper noticed it, though, and smiled up at him.

Percy punched Jason playfully on the arm. “Quiet, Grace. If we play our cards right, maybe they’ll kiss or something.”

 

Jason’s mouth dropped open. He was going to have to start thinking about baseball or spelling or something. Or it was going to be a while before he could move out from under the blankets without embarrassing himself.

From the look on Piper’s face, she was beginning to enjoy torturing Jason like this. “Hmmm. So they want us to kiss? What do you think about that, Annabeth?”

“I think if they want a show from us, they're going to have to entertain us first.”

Percy cocked his head to the side. “And just what did you ladies have in mind?”

“You two kiss. On the lips.” The steely look in Annabeth’s eyes dared them to refuse.

 

Jason was sure he couldn’t be more surprised by the way his morning was going. Then all of a sudden, he really, really was.

 

Percy shrugged. “I’m okay with that. How about it, Jason? It’s for a good cause.”

Jason didn't even really have time to react before Percy pushed himself onto his knees, leaning over the girls and placing his hands on Jason’s side of the bed. The swift movement bridged the distance between them, and brought his lips within a breath of Jason’s own. 

“Ready?” Percy challenged. “I won’t bite.”

Jason swallowed hard, but he wasn’t one to back down. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Percy’s. 

 

Jason learned two important things in that brief moment. 

First, he confirmed his suspicion that he was very, very straight. Not that kissing Percy was bad or gross. It just didn't make him feel anything.

On the other hand, he realized that Percy probably wasn’t 100% straight. Jason wasn’t really sure how he knew. Maybe it was the way Percy seemed to respond to the brief contact. Or the curious look in Percy’s eyes just before they kissed. 

He couldn't be certain but perhaps Nico wasn't as far of the mark as Jason had originally assumed.

 

Piper and Annabeth, who had pushed themselves upright in order to have a better view, laughed and nodded appreciatively. Jason knew that he must have looked pretty flustered, since the look Piper gave him was at least part sympathy.

Jason cleared his throat and recovered himself enough to speak. “Okay, ladies. We’ve held up our end of the bargain.”

“So you have,” Annabeth agreed. “Piper?”

Piper’s eyes crinkled playfully. “I suppose if we must…”

Both girls were smiling as their lips met in a gentle kiss. But instead of pulling away quickly like he and Percy had, neither of them seemed to be in a hurry to break the connection,

 

Jason watched for as long as he could stand it, then playfully grabbed Piper around the waist, pulling her away from Annabeth and into his lap, claiming her lips with his own.

Piper laughed against his mouth, wiggling against him in mock protest. She pulled away, but Jason moved in to kiss her again. 

“Okay, okay!” She gasped through her laughter. “Not in the sleeping room!” 

Honoring the rules, Jason stopped trying to kiss Piper, but continued to hold her close.

 

While Jason and Piper were wrestling, Percy and Annabeth slid out of bed. “This was fun,” Percy quipped. “We should do it again sometime.” 

Annabeth swatted him on the arm and pushed him out of the room with a sheepish grin.

Jason wouldn’t have been at all surprised if they were headed for Annabeth’s room for a bit of playtime before breakfast. 

 

“Well, you enjoyed that. Didn’t you, Grace?” Piper shifted meaningfully in Jason’s lap.

He felt the blush all the way up to his hairline. 

He didn’t know why he’d thought Piper wouldn’t notice. Even the image of Coach Hedge with his baseball bat wouldn’t have been enough to keep Jason’s erection at bay. 

Jason shrugged defensively. “And you’re telling me you weren’t the slightest bit turned on?”

Piper grinned. “I’m not saying that at all.”

“I didn’t think so. You seemed to enjoy kissing Annabeth.”

“Does that bother you?”

Jason shook his head.

“Because you thought it was hot?”

“Because I trust you and because you looked like you were having fun.”

It was Piper’s turn to look a bit defensive. “Do you blame me? Annabeth is gorgeous. Then again, so is Percy but it didn’t seem like you were having as much fun as I was.”

Jason squirmed. “Let’s just say he’s not really my type.” 

“You’re so adorably straight.” Piper ruffled Jason’s hair and gave him a playful peck on the lips. 

 

Then she hopped up and off the bed, headed for the door. “I’m gonna get dressed and head to breakfast. You?”

“Umm. Give me a minute…” Jason sighed, feeling the flush return to his cheeks.

Piper gave him a wicked, knowing smile. “I’ll just meet you there then.” 

Giggling, she turned and shut the door behind her. Leaving Jason and his traitorous body to recover from the strange events of the morning. He was going to need a very cold shower before he joined the crew in the mess hall.

“Not a bad way to wake up, though,” he thought, smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://goodforharpies.tumblr.com)


End file.
